Perfect Man
by Phylindan
Summary: IT's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. "Kehadiranmu takkan pernah mengecewakanku. Kau adalah yang tersempurna dalam hidupku, Min Yoongi." Jimin berucap tulus. Penuh perhatian dan juga serius melalui kesungguhannya dalam menatap Yoongi. RnR please. Sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**Jimin | Yoongi |** **flash fiction |** **R-17 | lil** **Idol!** **AU | I don't take any profit with this chara | beware** **'-')/**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do not plagiarize!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(**_ _Hope you can_ _ **) enjoy!**_

.

.

.

.

 _Peach Version_.

.

.

Dentingan suara dari _synthesizer_ di sebuah studio tak terlalu besar itu terdengar begitu sendu. Temponya lambat seolah sedang melagukan nyanyian untuk tidur. Seorang pemuda berparas pucat termangu sendirian memainkan alat musik modernnya itu disana.

Min Yoongi, ia memainkannya disana sendirian... Sebelum kekasih mudanya datang menghampiri.

"Yoongi- _hyung_..." Sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba yang begitu ringan menghentikan gerak jemari Yoongi memainkan musiknya. Seorang pemuda bersurai oranye mendekap leher Yoongi dari belakang. Mencoba berbagi kehangatan dengan caranya sendiri.

"Jimin..." Yoongi menggumamkan pelan namanya. Ia tahu betul siapa pemilik rengkuhan selembut ini selain kekasih berisiknya, Park Jimin.

"Selamat natal, Yoongi- _hyung_. _Saranghae_..." Jimin berbisik ringan dan mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Seolah tak ingin berhenti memberikannya kehangatan.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Malam ini memang malam natal. Tetapi entah kenapa malam ini Yoongi merasa sangat tidak bersemangat. Rasanya begitu lemas karena mereka semua baru saja selesai latihan dan bersiap untuk besok pergi ke Jepang melakukan konser besar disana.

"Kenapa?" Jimin melepas pelukannya, ia memutar kursi yang diduduki Yoongi untuk menghadap kearahnya. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, hm?"

Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap Jimin tepat di kedua matanya. "Tak apa... Tak ada apa-apa."

Jimin tersenyum lembut. _Hyung_ tersayangnya ini memang selalu seperti itu jika ditanya keadaannya. Jimin lalu membawa sebelah lengannya untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi. "Apa kau sudah menghubungi orangtuamu?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Mengiyakan pertanyaan Jimin. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah, tentu saja aku sudah menghubungi ayah, ibu dan juga adikku. Aku juga ingin melihat salju pertama di Korea tahun ini tapi sampai sekarang saljunya belum juga turun dan besok kita sudah pergi ke Jepang lagi." Jimin memasang cemberutnya tiba-tiba.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan. Kekasihnya itu memang selalu lebih berisik jika sudah bercerita. Seolah tidak adak lelahnya.

"Jangan berlagak seperti _maknae_ , kau itu menjijikkan." Yoongi berkomentar lalu berdiri. Berjalan keluar studio dan meninggalkan Jimin.

"Yah, _hyung_! Tunggu aku!" Jimin segera beranjak juga untuk menyusul Yoongi. Tak lupa merangkulnya kembali untuk berbagi kehangatan di awal musim dingin seperti ini.

.

Keesokan hari seluruh member Bangtan segera pergi ke Jepang. Melewati libur hari natal mereka untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka disana. Melakukan konser untuk tiga hari berturut-turut.

Semuanya melakukan dengan perasaan senang. Tak ada yang mengeluh karena ini memanglah impian mereka. Sebuah konser selalu menjadi impian setiap penyanyi.

Tetapi disisi lain ada yang mengganjal dari Yoongi disana semenjak ia mulai naik pesawat tadi. Yoongi terlihat terlalu diam sedari tadi. Dan Jimin menyadari itu...

" _Hyung_... kau tidak apa-apa?" Jimin bertanya cemas. Mereka sedang berada di dalam van menuju _venue_ konser di Kobe untuk melakukan rehearsal. Tetapi Jimin disitu memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan sesekali mengusapi pelipisnya. Sungguh, itu bkan Yoongi sekali.

Yoongi segera menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa-apa."

Jimin segera menatap Yoongi tajam. Mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka. "Serius?"

"Iya..." Yoongi mencoba mencoba menghindari tatapan Jimin yang menghujamnya. "Ayo kita latihan."

Yoongi segera beranjak dari kursi van untuk keluar dari sana karena mereka juga sudah sampai di _venue_. Meninggalkan Jimin yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

Jimin menghela napas khawatir. Yang tadi itu benar-benar bukan Yoongi sekali. Yang Jimin tahu Yoongi itu selalu sensitif jika ia mulai menatapnya seperti tadi. Biasanya Yoongi akan meneriakkannya atau memukul Jimin.

Tetapi barusan? Yoongi terlalu diam dan terkesan menghindar. Hal tak biasa yang dilakukan Yoongi selalu membuat Jimin takut. Takut jika ada hal-hal buruk yang akan mengganggu kekasih manisnya itu.

"Woy Jimin! Ngapain ngelamun disitu? Ayo keluar!"

Suara Hoseok menyadarkan Jimin dan membuatnya segera keluar dari van. Jimin kembali menatap punggung kekasihnya yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter didepannya. Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi yang sedang memegangi pelipisnya kembali.

.

.

 _Rehearsal_ di mulai sepagi yang dingin ini. Tetapi kobaran semangat terus membakar semua member Bangtan diatas panggung yang megah itu. Terus berlatik untuk memaksimalkan performa bagi para penggemar yang akan bertemu dengan mereka nanti.

Tetapi lama-kelamaan suasana panas yang membakar semangat itu mulai mendingin kala seseorang mulai mengeluh diantara mereka. Awalnya ada Kim Taehyung yang menyingkirkan diri saat tengah menari ditengah panggung. Membuat semuanya menoleh padanya dengan khawatir dan menghentikan kegiatan saat itu juga untuk duduk di sudut panggung.

Tetapi dengan bodohnya pemuda itu masih saja mencoba untuk mempertahankan cengirannya meski lututnya tengah bergetar dan ia memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , ada apa denganmu?" Nada khawatir dari seorang _leader_ bertanya padanya. Sebelum akhirnya sang manajer datang menghampiri untuk melihat keadaan Taehyung.

Pemuda itu menggeleng dan meringis pelan. "Aku hanya pusing sedikit dan—"

Semua perhatian member langsung berpaling pada pemuda yang juga berkumpul diantara mereka. Pemuda paling mungil yang menjabat sebagai rapper itu tiba-tiba menjauhkan dirinya dari para member dan manajer yang berkumpul itu dengan menutup mulutnya dan berlari tertatih menjauhi mereka.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya?" Manajer- _hyung_ menatapnya dengan heran begitu pula dengan member lainnya.

Jimin yang melihat kekasihnya itu mendadak tak enak perasaan dan ia mulai beranjak dengan gelisah untuk mengikuti langkah Yoongi.

"Akan aku temani Yoongi- _hyung_." Jimin berucap dan segera berlari mengejar Yoongi.

Member lain mulai merasa gelisah. Terlebih ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung mengerang kesakitan dan meremas kepalanya sendiri.

Membuat semuanya panik dan beranjak berkumpul disana. Bang Sihyuk selaku produser direktur disana segera memerintahkan staf untuk menelepon ambulans terdekat di negeri Sakura itu.

.

Jimin begitu panik ketika dilihatnya Yoongi berjalan cepat kearah kamar mandi dan pemuda pucat itu langsung menunduk di hadapan wastafel untuk menguras isi perutnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Jimin mendekati Yoongi dan memijat pelan tengkuknya. Yoongi memuntahkan isi perutnya secara tiba-tiba. Padahal ia belum makan siang sedikitpun.

"Uh huh... HOEK!"

Jimin membantu Yoongi membasuh mulutnya dan tetap memijat tengkuknya untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Ada apa denganmu, _Hyung_? Ceritalah padaku..." Jimin berucap khawatir.

Merasa hasrat muntahnya sudah mereda, Yoongi segera menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Jimin. Memberikan tatapan sayunya yang begitu pucat.

Jimin tahu, _Hyung_ tersayangnya ini tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Jimin- _ah_ , aku—"

"Berhenti mengatakan dirimu baik-baik saja, _Hyung_. Aku tahu kau sedang dalam kondisi burukmu. Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan, hm?" Jimin berucap begitu khawatir. Ia meremas pelan kedua bahu sempit Yoongi untuk meyakinkannya.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan mendengarnya. Dengan lengan bergetar ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap sebelah pipi Jimin dengan sayang.

"Jimin- _ah_... Aku baik-baik saja."

Yoongi mencoba memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum meski terasa begitu berat. Ia dapat melihat wajah Jimin yang menatapnya begitu khawatir itu menjadi pandangan yang semakin mengabur di kedua matanya. Seolah ada embun yang begitu pekat menghalangi kedua matanya.

"Jimin—"

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya secara tiba-tiba saat pandangannya yang mengabur itu mendadak berputar. Terus berputar semakin cepat dan sesuatu yang kasat mata terasa menghantam tepat diatas kepala Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar mengerang karenanya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_! Astaga, _Hyung_!"

Suara Jimin terdengar semakin samar dalam telinganya. Yoongi tak mengerti mengapa mendadak dunianya terasa berputar begitu cepat dan membuatnya kembali mual. Rasanya ia ingin muntah lagi. Tetapi rasa sakit dikepalanya yang semakin menjadi membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!"

"Min Yoongi!"

"...Yoongi!"

"...gi!"

Yoongi merasa bumi yang dipijaknya menjadi lembut selembek puding dan seolah-olah lantai yang dipijaknya berusaha menariknya menjauh. Suara Jimin bahkan mulai tak terdengar. Yoongi ingin sekali menggapai Jimin namun tangannya tak bisa menggapai apapun karena dunianya yang berputar semakin cepat dan menelannya.

"Jimin..."

Yoongi tak mampu bertahan lagi sampai akhirnya kegelapan menelannya secara mendadak.

.

"Yoongi- _hyung_! Bangun!"

Jimin histeris menatap Yoongi yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapannya. Tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes menatap wajah pucat kekasihnya itu terpejam dan tak merespon panggilannya.

Jimin segera membopong Yoongi secara tergesa-gesa keluar dari toilet. Ia membawa Yoongi menghampiri yang lain sedang berkumpul untuk membawa Taehyung ke rumah sakit.

"Siapapun, tolong! Yoongi- _hyung_ pingsan!"

Teriakan Jimin sontak membuat semua yang ada disana juga terkejut.

Tepat saat itu, ambulans datang dan mobil itu segera membawa Taehyung dan Yoongi untuk segera mendapatkan penanganan secara medis.

.

Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan manajer mereka.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin ke rumah sakit. Cepat antarkan kami."

Manajer- _hyung_ menatap sisa member Bangtan itu satu persatu. Tak ada yang terlihat senang. Semuanya menunduk dalam keadaan sedih. Bahkan sang _leader_ pun terdiam tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Baiklah. Kita menyusul. Aku juga harus mendiskusikan kelangsungan konser pada Sihyuk-PDnim."

Semuanya segera memasuki van mereka untuk menyusul ke rumah sakit. Tanpa mengganti pakaian apapun seperti saat mereka sedang rehearsal sebelumnya. Staf yang lain hanya bisa menunggu.

.

Selama perjalanan Jimin tak bisa untuk tak menangis. Ia merasa menyesal dan juga khawatir secara bersamaan terhadap kekasih nya itu.

"Seharusnya aku tak mengiyakan perkataannya yang baik-baik saja itu. Seharusnya aku—"

"Sudahlah Jimin. Semua sudah terjadi. Tak ada yang disalahkan disini. Taehyung dan Yoongi pasti baik-baik saja." _Hyung_ tertua diantara member itu sedang mencoba menenangkan Jimin. Seokjin yang memiliki kepribadian dewasa diantara yang lainnya itu mencoba memberikan nasihat pada Jimin.

Disisi lain juga ada Namjoon sang _leader_ yang mencoba memberikan suasana hangat pada sang _Maknae_ yang terus terdiam tanpa berkata apapun.

.

Tetapi belum sampai setengah perjalanan, Sihyuk-PDnim tiba-tiba menelepon Manajer dan menyuruhnya untuk me _loudspeak_ sambungan telepon mereka.

 _"Kalian semua kembali ke venue. Sekarang."_

Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

 _"Wae_?! Aku harus menemani Yoongi- _Hyung_!"

Tentu saja Jimin yang paling memprotes.

 _"Dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik dan jangan ada yang membantah atau kalian tak akan aku pertemukan!"_

Bentakannya membuat semuanya terdiam. Benar-benar tak ada yang berani membantah.

 _"Dengar, Taehyung dan Yoongi akan melakukan CT-scan sebelumnya untuk mengetahui apa diagnosis yang mereka derita. Tenang saja, hal ini memang sudah dalam prosedur di rumah sakit Jepang. Jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir berlebihan._

 _Lalu apa kalian tak ingat jam berapa sekarang? Sebentar lagi konser akan dimulai. Para penggemar kalian telah menunggu. Kalian tak mungkin membiarkan mereka juga mengkhawatirkan yang sama, bukan?"_

Terdengar helaan napas kemudian.

 _"Kita berada di negara orang. Jepang selalu menjadi pribadi yang tepat waktu. Kumohon kalian lakukan hal itu untuk kebaikan kita semua. Aku ingin kalian tetap bertemu dengan fans meski hanya dengan lima member yang tersisa._

 _Tetapi aku juga sudah memikirkan hal ini. Konser di Kobe akan dibatalkan. Aku akan menyuruh mereka (staf) untuk membuat pernyataan pembatalan konser untuk bulan ini dan mengadakan refund._

 _Tetapi sebelum itu kumohon kalian menemui fans dan setidaknya bernyanyilah untuk dua lagu. Setelah itu kalian bisa ke rumah sakit bersama-sama._

 _Arasseo?"_

Semuanya sempat berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya _leader_ mereka memberikan aba-aba untuk mengiyakan perkataannya.

"NE~"

 _"Bagus kalau begitu. Bangtan Seonyeondan?"_

"FIGHTING~"

Semuanya segera kembali ke _venue_. Menuruti apa yang produser mereka katakan. Tak lupa untuk saling menyemangati.

.

.

Suasana konser singkat itu terasa begitu pilu. Namjoon yang menceritakan tentang keadaan dua member lainnya malah membuat _fans_ menangis.

Member lain pun terlihat begitu serius. Semuanya terdiam tak ada yang banyak berkata selain member mereka. Hoseok yang biasanya ceria pun terlihat begitu pasif hari ini.

Apalagi Jimin. Ia sama sekali tak bisa fokus. Pikirannya terus melayang membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Yoongi-nya. Jimin begitu khawatir teramat dalam.

Sampai akhirnya konser singkat tersebut berakir dan staff mulai mengumumkan ketiadaan konser selanjutnya dan akan membuat pengembalian dana secara total untuk _fans_.

Sejak itu, berita pembatalan konser karena dua member yang cedera segera menyebar luas di internet.

.

.

Jimin duduk di kursi penumpang dengan tidak sabar. Rasanya perjalanan ke rumah sakit terasa begitu jauh.

Sampai akhirnya mobil van yang ditumpangi itu memasuki parkiran. Jimin menjadi tidak sabar.

Jimin begitu khawatir saat ini. Yoongi pasti sedang berperasaan campur aduk. Karena Jimin tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Yoongi ketika pemuda itu tumbang dan berakhir mengecewakan penggemarnya. Yeah, Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi selalu berpikir seperti itu.

.

Lima member Bangtan itu segera memasuki ruang rawat yang berisi khusus dua pasien itu. Mereka semua masuk bersamaan tetapi Manajer- _hyung_ yang melihat PDnim sedang berbicara serius—atau sebut saja sedang memarahi Min Yoongi yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Jimin yang melihatnya menjadi geram. Ia ingin menghampiri Yoongi namun segera ditahan oleh sang manajer yang memintanya untuk tenang dan mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Sihyuk-PDnim pada Yoongi. Dan juga Taehyung disana.

"Dengar, Yoongi. Dan kau juga Taehyung- _ah_. Konser sudah aku batalkan. Kalian akan segera kembali ke Korea."

Yoongi yang terbaring di ranjangnya itu terdengar sedang sesenggukkan. Menandakan bahwa ia sudah menangis sedari tadi sebelum member lainnya tiba.

"Aku—aku masih bisa berdiri... aku masih bisa tampil. Aku—"

"Sudahlah. Tak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah jaga kesehatanmu selalu. Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu keras mengajari kalian. Aku menyayangi kalian."

Ucapan Sihyuk-PDnim membuat semua yang hadir di ruangan itu cukup terharu. Member yang masih berdiri dekat pintu segera berhambur untuk menghampiri Yoongi dan Taehyung disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Menjadi perkataan setiap member kepada Taehyung dan juga Yoongi.

Jimin tentu saja menjadi orang pertama yang menghampiri Yoongi. Ia memeluk tubuh ringkih Yoongi sekilas untuk kemudian menatapnya dalam dan menautkan kedua tangan mereka.

"Kenapa kau menangis, _Hyung_. Aku akan menjadi yang paling bersalah jika kau merasa tersakiti..." Jimin mencoba memberikan tatapan menenangkannya dengan mengusapkan sebelah tangan lainnya yang tak menggenggam lengan Yoongi untuk mengusap pipi pucatnya yang basah karena airmata.

"Jimin...—hiks." Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Aku bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Apa _fans_ mengkhawatirkanku? Kenapa konsernya harus dibatalkan hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini? Aku masih bisa berdiri. _Fans_ pasti kecewa karena—hiks karena lagi-lagi aku gagal—"

"Ssst." Jimin meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir mungil pucat itu untuk menghentikan ocehan kekasihnya. "Kau berlebihan. Yang ada fans akan lebih kecewa kalau kau memaksakan dirimu sampai kau terjatuh. Dan kau tahu? Aku bisa mati kalau sampai fans tahu seorang Min Yoongi terlalu memaksakan dirinya.

Yoongi menggeleng kecil. Kedua matanya memerah sayu dan masih mengalirkan airmata yang menganak sungai di wajahnya.

Min Yoongi bukanlah seseorang lemah seperti ini dan mudah menangis karena hal-hal yang sepele. Tetapi Yoongi sangatlah rapuh bila itu menyangkut passionnya sebagai seorang penyanyi atau itu menyangkut perasaan dan tentang keluarganya. Jimin sangat mengerti hal itu.

"Kumohon janganlah menyalahi dirimu sendiri. Jangan menangis..." Jimin tak tahan melihatnya. Yoongi yang menangis dan terlihat rapuh seperti saat ini adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

"Aku...aku benar-benar tak berguna ya, Jim—hiks."

Jimin segera menggeleng mendengarnya. Masih menatap lekat wajah orang terkasihnya itu dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau memang tidak sempurna, Min Yoongi. Tetapi kau telah melakukan yang terbaik. Tidak akan ada penggemar yang menyesali keberadaanmu. Kau harus mengerti bahwa aku, _fans_ , dan semua member akan selalu mencintaimu meski saat kau terjatuh sekalipun."

Jimin sekali lagi mengusap airmata yang tak bosan menetes itu. "Kumohon mengertilah..."

Jimin membawa dirinya untuk mengecup dalam pipi Yoongi. Memberinya kehangatan kecil yang begitu berarti bagi si pucat yang tengah gelisah itu. Jimin juga membawa wajahnya untuk menyapu seluruh permukaan wajah Yoongi dengan kecupan ringan dari bibir lembutnya, hembusan nafas hangatnya yang menenangkan, dan juga menyapu seluruh wajah basah Yoongi dengan bulu matanya. Sebuah ciuman kupu-kupu yang begitu menenangkan.

Yoongi menghentikan tangisnya dan menyisakan senggukannya setelah Jimin memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu favoritnya.

Jimin segera tersenyum. Ia menatap Yoongi begitu lembut kemudian menyisirkan jemarinya untuk membenahi rambut pirang mint Yoongi yang terlihat berantakan.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" Tanyanya begitu tenang. Yoongi selalu menganggap setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Jimin itu seperti sebuah nyanyian.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

Jimin menaikkan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Senang melihat kekasihnya yang tidak segelisah sebelumnya. "Sekarang beristirahatlah. Malam ini kita akan kembali ke Korea."

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin diam dengan pandangan sayunya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Jimin yang melihatnya kembali tersenyum kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan berkali-kali diatas bibir pucat milik Yoongi.

"Tidurlah, jangan khawatirkan apapun lagi."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Meski ia masih merasakan penyesalan itu. Setidaknya ada Jimin disini yang terus menguatkannya.

"Jimin?" Yoongi memanggil pelan.

"Ya?" Jimin membawa genggaman tangannya untuk menciumi telapak tangan halus milik Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jimin. "Apa aku...mengecewakanmu?"

Jimin menghentikan kegiatan mengendusi telapak tangan Yoongi untuk kembali menatap lelaki tersayangnya itu.

"Kehadiranmu takkan pernah mengecewakanku. Kau adalah yang tersempurna dalam hidupku, Min Yoongi." Jimin berucap tulus. Penuh perhatian dan juga serius melalui kesungguhannya dalam menatap Yoongi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sekali lagi Jimin tersenyum dan ia segera mengecup kening Yoongi begitu lama sampai pemuda manis itu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan nyaman.

"Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu." Jimin mengelus pipi pucat yang begitu halus bagaikan kapas. "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi membalas perkataan cinta itu dengan bisikannya yang hanya terdengar oleh Jimin. Setelahnya ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk pergi ke alam mimpinya.

Kali ini ia bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dengan damai dan tenang bersama Jimin di sisinya yang masih setia menggenggam erat tangannya.

.

Di sebrang ranjang Yoongi dimana ada Taehyung dan member lain yang sudah mulai terulas senyum itu membuat Jimin merasa lega.

Puji Tuhan semuanya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

.

.

Malam itu mereka benar-benar pulang ke Korea. Jimin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terus berada di samping Yoongi bahkan sampai pemuda itu melanjutkan perawatan untuk _full check-up_ di rumah sakit Seoul.

.

Yoongi sedang duduk di tepi ranjang rumah sakit dengan bosan. Ia menatap Jimin yang sedang membereskan barangnya ke dalam sebuah tas dan mondar-mandir disana.

Jimin jadi orang paling sibuk semenjak Yoongi berada di rumah sakit. Ia menyiapkan semuanya untuk Yoongi tanpa ada satu pun yang tertinggal. Mulai dari menyuapinya makan, menggantikannya pakaian, menyelimutinya, bahkan sampai menyanyikannya. Yoongi jadi merasa seperti bayi karena Jimin memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Nah, di Korea sudah turun salju. Kau harus memakai jaket tebal." Jimin menghampiri Yoongi untuk memakaikannya sebuah jaket tebal hitam di tubuh mungil Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menurutinya dan membiarkan Jimin memakaikannya jaket.

"Kau juga harus memakai syal, _beanie_ , penutup telinga, dan juga sarung tangan."

Jimin lalu melilitkan syal hitam tebal di leher Yoongi dengan rapih. Memakaikannya _beanie_ sewarna senada dan penutup telinga berbulu halus untuk membuat Yoongi tetap hangat. Tak lupa Jimin memakaikan sarung tangan hitam untuk kedua tangan Yoongi dan memakaikannya dengan telaten di setiap jemarinya.

Yoongi yang melihat perlakuan Jimin hanya bisa menatap wajahnya dengan terharu. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki kekasih seperti Jimin yang selalu setia padanya.

"Jimin." Yoongi memanggil. Mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk mendekatinya setelah pemuda itu selesai mendandani pakaian musim dingin untuk Yoongi.

"Ya? Apa kau merasa pusing lagi?" Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi yang terlihat semakin mungil karena ia memakai syal tebal itu dengan agak khawatir.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Ia hanya mengulurkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Jimin untuk kemudian menariknya mendekat.

Jimin yang ditarik tentu saja segera menunduk kearah Yoongi dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan agak terkejut.

"Terima kasih, Jimin. Kau telah melakukan segalanya untukku." Yoongi berucap tulus. Menatap lembut Jimin tepat dikedua manik sipitnya yang begitu Yoongi sukai. "Jangan sampai kau melupakan dirimu karena terlalu sibuk mengurusku."

Jimin tersenyum lembut lalu terkekeh pelan. Mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yoongi untuk merengkuh tubuh kecilnya. "Aku ini lelaki kuat karena aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jimin tulus.

Yoongi tak membalas perkataannya. Namun ia semakin menarik bahu Jimin untuk kemudian mempertemukan kedua bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir penuh milik Jimin. Memagutnya pelan dengan gestur yang malu-malu.

Jimin segera tersenyum di antara kedua bibirnya yang menempel dengan bibir tipis Yoongi.

Jimin kemudian balas memagut bibir tipis itu dengan begitu sensual. Penuh kebahagiaan dan juga cinta. Menciptakan momen hangat diantara dinginnya musim dingin. Memanjakan satu sama lain tanpa ingin membuatnya menyesal seperti salju yang meleleh ketika kau sentuh.

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

.

.

.

Nb : hello :3 bertemu lagi di sebuah fanfic yang sebenarnya ingin di post sebelum tahun baru tetapi kesibukan tidak mengijinkannya :")

Btw, selamat tahun baru! Ini adalah tahun untuk memulai karya baru di ffn yang ternyata sudah tahun keenam saya menjomblo di situs ini/?

Oke abaikan. Mari beri selamat untuk Bangtan (dan juga army) yang sudah melewati era hwayangyeonhwa yang super baper ini. Sebagai fans yang seharusnya setia, mari kita dukung semua kegiatan Bangtan dan jangan sampe ada yang sakit-sakit lagi :3

Oiya, kenapa saya kasih Peach version di atas itu? Karena nanti bakal dibikin Blue version nya hehehe biar kayak album gitu ceritanya. Ga minat? Yaudah jangan dibaca nanti :(

.

Oke! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Apalagi yang sempetin komentar :3 hihi.

.

.

.

With Love,

.

This story copyright © by **Phylindan**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jimin | Yoongi |** **flash fiction |** **R-18 | lil** **Idol!** **AU | I don't take any profit with this chara | beware** **'-')/**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Do not plagiarize!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(**_ _Hope you can_ _ **) enjoy!**_

.

.

.

.

 _Blue Version_.

.

.

Jimin merasa senang sekali dengan acara musik penutup tahun 2015 ini. Ia bisa melakukan semuanya dengan tenang tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan Yoongi lagi. Yah, meski untuk beberapa performa _leader_ mereka tak bisa ikut tampil.

Dan setelah semuanya selesai, mereka diberi jatah liburan hampir seminggu penuh dan bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka mau.

Semua member sudah memiliki rencana masing-masing untuk berlibur. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk pulang ke kampung halaman masing-masing.

Terkecuali untuk Yoongi...

Yah, semuanya sudah tahu kalau secara tak langsung ayahnya telah mengusirnya pergi ketika Yoongi memilih jalan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang _rap artist_ ketimbang apa yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya.

Jadi untuk kali ini, seperti biasa Jimin akan diajak oleh Yoongi ke Busan.

Tetapi sepertinya Yoongi memiliki alasan lain untuk pergi. Ada tempat yang ia pikir harus didatanginya. Ada penyesalan tertinggal yang menurutnya perlu dipertanggungjawabkan sebagai seorang penyanyi yang memiliki banyak penggemar sepertinya.

.

Pagi-pagi yang dingin di _dorm_ Bangtan, semua anggotanya telah terbangun dan bersiap-siap dengan koper mereka masing-masing. Tetapi tidak dengan Jimin dan Yoongi.

Yoongi masih didalam kamarnya tanpa muncul sedikitpun untuk menyapa membernya. Jimin bilang ada sesuatu yang perlu dibereskannya bersama kekasih pucatnya itu. Jadi Jimin akan pergi lebih siang daripada lima member lainnya.

Namjoon yang agak curiga dengan keduanya segera mendesak Jimin untuk mengatakan masalahnya. Namun Jimin tentu saja segera memberi alasan yang tepat pada leadernya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan pada Yoongi—yang juga belum keluar dari selimutnya pagi itu bahkan sampai sisa member yang lainnya telah berangkat. Pergi ke kampung halaman masing-masing untuk bertemu keluarga mereka.

.

Jimin menghela napas berat. Setelah mengantarkan semuanya sampai pintu depan. Kini hanya ia dan Yoongi yang masih berada di _dorm_.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya sejak semalam Jimin sudah melarang Yoongi habis-habisan karena rencana konyolnya yang membuat Jimin tentu saja khawatir setengah mati. Yoongi bilang ingin pergi ke Jepang sendirian. Jelas Jimin melarangnya. Akhirnya mereka bertengkar sampai pagi ini. Karena sungguh, alasan Yoongi benar-benar terlalu melankolis sampai membuat Jimin kesal karena Yoongi bilang ia ingin ke tempat dimana mereka membatalkan konsernya kemarin di prefektur Kobe, Jepang.

Jimin lalu menghampiri sebuah kamar dimana terdapat Yoongi yang masih bergelung dalam selimut didalamnya. Jimin menghampiri ujung ranjang untuk mendekati dan membangunkan pemuda tersayangnya itu.

Jimin menatapi wajah pucat sayunya yang terlihat agak sembab. Sepertinya Yoongi menangis semalam. Ah, apa karena Jimin begitu menyakitinya karena larangannya?

"Yoongi- _hyung_..." Jimin memanggil pelan. Lengannya ia bawa untuk mengusap surai pirang mint milik Yoongi yang begitu halus.

Perlahan Yoongi membuka kedua matanya. Ia sudah terbangun dari tadi dan sengaja ia tak ingin menyapa Jimin lebih dulu dan membiarkan pemuda itu menghampirinya.

Yoongi bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia terlalu malas untuk bersuara. Namun ketika Jimin mendaratkannya sebuah ciuman selamat pagi di kedua kelopak matanya mau tak mau membuat Yoongi mengerang malas dan akhirnya ia mau bersuara juga. Hanya untuk memanggil nama Jimin.

"Jimin..."

Jimin tersenyum kemudian. Ia lalu meraih kedua bahu Yoongi untuk membuatnya terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Nah, sekarang cepat mandi dan siapkan semua barang-barangmu. Kita ke Busan hari ini—"

Jimin belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, namun Yoongi telah lebih dulu memprotesinya.

"Jimin! Sudah kubilang aku ingin pergi ke Jepang!" Yoongi menyahut keinginannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya." Jimin menghela napas sekali lagi. "Kita akan ke Busan lebih dulu baru setelah itu kita akan ke Kobe bersama-sama. Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian."

Yoongi menunduk kemudian. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremasa jemarinya sendiri. Jimin sungguh begitu mencintainya. Ia bahkan rela menuruti permintaan kekanakkan Yoongi sampai ke Jepang. Dan kini ia bingung harus bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada kekasih yang lebih muda daripadanya itu. Yoongi tak pandai mengungkapkan sesuatu.

Jimin yang melihatnya tersenyum. Ia mengusap kepala Yoongi kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapnya tenang penuh kehangatan. "Yoongi- _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu."

Lalu Jimin memberikan sebuah pagutan manis yang selalu Yoongi sukai setiap pagi.

Jimin lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi yang menatapnya tersenyum kecil dan membalas uluran tangan itu dengan genggaman lembutnya.

Jimin lalu mengeratkan genggaman mereka dan mengajaknya berdiri. Yoongi mengikutinya lalu Jimin menuntun Yoongi dan juga dirinya untuk berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Mereka berdua akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Busan.

.

.

Tak perlu perjalanan yang terlalu melarutkan, keduanya telah sampai di Busan. Jimin segera membenahi penampilannya agar sebisa mungkin tak dikenali oleh _fans_. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi yang memakai syal tebal hitamnya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama juga untuk sampai ke kediaman keluarga Park, akhirnya mereka sampai dan disambut dengan begitu hangat oleh semua yang ada disana.

Yoongi merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat. Kebaikan keluarga Jimin selalu membuatnya terharu dan merindukan sosok keluarga yang sebenarnya. Bahkan ibu Jimin saja memperlakukannya sama seperti anaknya sendiri. Mengkhawatirkan Yoongi yang sebelumnya sakit, membuatkannya sup ayam ginseng hangat, memberinya nasihat yang baik, dan memeluk Yoongi ketika ia membicarakan Jimin yang membuatnya menangis semalam karena perdebatannya itu.

Pada akhirnya, satu malam Yoongi habiskan bersama keluarga Park di Busan. Yoongi senang. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur bahwa keluarga Jimin dapat menerimanya dengan hangat. Hal itu membuatnya semakin menyayangi Jimin bagaimana pun caranya.

Jimin memakaikan Yoongi sebuah syal tebal abu-abu yang akan dikenakannya untuk pergi ke Jepang. Mereka kini sedang menunggu jadwal pesawat yang akan ditumpangi untuk segera _take off_.

Yoongi terus-menerus menggenggam erat lengan Jimin. Udara dingin yang menusuk benar-benar membuatnya butuh kehangatan. Tadinya Yoongi ingin membeli kopi panas lagi. Tetapi Jimin telah lebih dulu melarangnya dan mengatakan bahwa Yoongi sudah minum satu kali hari ini dan itu harusnya cukup.

Ukh, Yoongi pikir itu menyebalkan. Tetapi memikirkannya membuat Yoongi mengerti kalau Jimin begitu perhatian padanya.

Yoongi memang tak bisa memberikan apapun untuk Jimin. Tetapi Jimin memberikan apapun untuk Yoongi. Memikirkan hal itu sebenarnya cukup mengganggu Yoongi. Ia takut Jimin lama-lama akan meninggalkannya...

Ah tetapi untuk apa mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu. Jimin pernah bilang padanya untuk berhenti memikirkan hal-hal tak berguna seperti itu karena yang namanya Park Jimin telah mengunci dirinya dengan Min Yoongi. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Sesampainya di Kobe, bukannya mencari penginapan hotel untuk mereka tinggal disana, tetapi Jimin lebih dulu membawa Yoongi untuk pergi ke rumah makan tradisional disana. Jimin bilang Yoongi tidak boleh sampai telat makan.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Ia terharu dengan bentuk perhatian Jimin. Kemana saja ia selama ini baru menyadari bahwa Jimin selalu memperhatikannya sampai ke hal-hal yang tidak Yoongi sadari sekalipun?

Yoongi malah lebih sering menentang pendapat Jimin.

Jimin terlihat asyik melahap makanannya. Mereka memesan sashimi porsi regular untuk keduanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba Yoongi berhenti mengunyah dan membiarkan sebelah pipinya menggembung lucu karena makanan yang masih berada dalam mulutnya.

Jimin gemas melihatnya. Ia segera menusuk pipi yang menggembung itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Sedang memikirkan apa, hm?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi segera mengunyah cepat makanannya dan hal itu membuat Jimin terkekeh gemas.

.

Hari memang masih siang di Kobe bahkan setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang. Pada akhirnya Yoongi merengek pada Jimin untuk tidak pergi memesan hotel terlebih dulu tetapi untuk menyelesaikan keinginannya mengapa ia ingin pergi ke Jepang.

Yaitu mendatangi _World Kobe Hall_. Sebuah tempat dimana seharusnya Yoongi berdiri diatas panggungnya bersama yang lain tetapi saat itu ia tak bisa melakukannya, tak bisa berdiri disana, tak bisa menepati jadwalnya dengan baik, dan yang bisa Yoongi lakukan saat itu hanyalah; mengecewakan semua orang.

Yoongi menyusuri seluruh bagian dari hall besar tersebut. Jimin disampingnya menggenggam lengannya begitu hati-hati dengan penuh perhatian. Jimin selalu ada disampingnya dan menemani kemana pun Yoongi melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

Mulai dari tempat pengantrian pintu masuk ke _hall_ , Yoongi ingin bisa merasakan bagaimana para penggemar menunggu mereka dengan senang. Namun semakin memasuki ke dalam _hall,_ Yoongi juga ingin bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan senang itu harus hancur berkeping-keping karena orang yang mereka harapkan tidak bisa datang dan bernyanyi disana.

Ukh, Yoongi mulai sesak. Perasaan bersalahnya menyeruak begitu kuat. Ia telah mengecewakan _fans_ dengan ketidakhadirannya dan membuat semuanya gagal. Membuat semuanya kecewa betapa bodohnya ia dalam menjaga kesehatannya sendiri. Membuat—

Jimin menghentikan langkah keduanya lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk menubruk tubuh Yoongi dalam dekapannya. Mendekapnya erat dan menepuk punggung sempitnya dengan pelan.

Tempat _hall_ yang cukup sepi itu jadi terasa semakin menyesakkan bagi Yoongi.

Jimin berbisik lembut dalam dekapannya. "Yoongi- _hyung_ , tolong jangan memikirkan hal tidak penting yang hanya akan membuatmu sakit kepala lagi."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan di bahu Jimin. Ia membalas dekapan hangat itu dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung Jimin. Tetapi perkataannya sangat tidak disetujui oleh Yoongi.

"Jimin... ini hal penting bagiku, aku—"

Jimin menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya untuk menghentikan perkataan Yoongi.

"Tetapi yang terpenting bagiku adalah dirimu." Jimin berbisik lagi.

Yoongi tersenyum. Entah kebaikan apa yang pernah dilakukannya sampai ia bisa memiliki Jimin sebagai seorang kekasihnya, itu begitu beruntung.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku berdoa disini." Yoongi sama sekali tak melepas pelukannya dengan Jimin. Ia semakin menyamankannya.

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Lengannya mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan hangat.

"Meski aku bukan orang yang taat, tetapi hari ini aku berdoa pada Tuhan. Aku berdoa untuk semua orang yang mengkhawatirkanku, _fans_ , member, staf, keluarga, dan lelaki yang kupeluk ini... Semoga semuanya bisa berbahagia selamanya meski ada atau tanpa diriku. Aku juga berdoa untuk kesehatanku dan semua member agar mereka terus sehat dan tak perlu mengecewakan _fans_ lagi! Dan yang terakhir... aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan. Terima kasih telah menghadirkan seseorang yang sempurna untuk bisa kucintai selama hidupku. Park Jimin, _saranghae_..."

Yoongi mengakhiri doanya dan membiarkan dirinya tetap dipeluk oleh Jimin.

Jimin tak mampu berkata apapun lagi mendengar tutur kata tulus dalam bibir Yoongi. Ia hanya bisa terus menggumamkan kalimat 'aku lebih mencintaimu' dalam dekapan yang takkan pernah bosan untuk ia lakukan pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum dalam diam. Jimin memang yang tersempurna baginya. Ia akan selalu mendekap Jimin seperti ini. Selalu.

.

Jimin memesankan sebuah kamar hotel tak jauh dari sana. Hari juga sudah mulai larut ketika mereka kembali dari _hall_ yang dikunjungi. Saat ini lebih tepat rasanya jika mereka segera pergi untuk beristirahat.

Yoongi bergumam ketika ia memasuki hotelnya bersama Jimin. Ia hanya melihat satu ranjang _queen_ disana. Seketika pipi pucatnya merona tipis.

"Jimin... kau memesan kamar dengan satu ranjang?" Ucapnya lalu mengitari ranjang dan duduk ditepiannya. Melepas syal tebal dan jaket yang dikenakannya.

Jimin tersenyum. Ia menyalakan penghangat ruangan lebih dulu sebelum melepas jaketnya. "Ya, tidak apa-apa bukan jika kita harus tidur berdua dalam satu ranjang?"

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin tanpa berkata apapun. Tetapi lihatlah pandangan kedua mata sayunya. Pipi pucat meronanya dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu mau tak mau mengundang Jimin untuk menghampirinya.

Tak disangka begitu menghampirinya, Yoongi segera merangkul leher Jimin untuk mendekat padanya. Lalu menghadiahinya satu ciuman hangat di bibir penuhnya.

Jimin menyambutnya dengan bahagia. Ia lalu membawa Yoongi untuk berbaring di ranjang dan membiarkan mencurahkan seluruh cintanya hanya untuk Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End.**_

.

.

Nb : oke, maksud dari blue version itu versi curhatan yungi yang kayak di fc. Kacian yungi baperan banget orangnya ;(

Thanks to kamu yang kemarin komentar: **yukiyukaji , ningrumputri ,** Lsya **, fluxgirl , Yessi94esy , HappyHeicou , Dandelion SparClouds , Firda473 , Jimsnoona , keikke , MiNiDdangKie , hyera , Baby Yoongi , zulierieztina , teplon , , viertwin , Mykyungieluvjonginie , naranari II , MinJiSu , Siska Yairawati Putri , Diy94 , GitARMY , Dyah Cho , VABshi , siscaMinstalove ,** Cupid **, cindyvelicia99 , KimMinus , applecrushx ,** INDRIARMY **,** missright38 **, melindarenty , michaelchildhood , she3nn0 , MyNameX**

yeah, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan yang sempetin komentar :3 hihi

.

.

With Love,

.

This story copyright © by **Phylindan**.


End file.
